


Fatefull Contract

by Albedo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Changing POV, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Help, Mute Frisk, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a Demon, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, hopefully i dont mess this up, it'll be a wild ride, reader has magic, summary sucks i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albedo/pseuds/Albedo
Summary: You are a demon who has lived way before the monsters got thrown in to the underground. while trying to keep the fact you're a demon a secret, you struggle to live a 'normal' life.Monsters show up and start to mess with what little normality you have left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post my stuff on here but why not.  
> Just a quick intro into the reader and help set the setting, I'll go into the background as the story goes on.  
> I plan to update this regularly, I'm just uploading bit by bit for now so see how you guys take it.
> 
> I encourage any kind of feed back, it'll really help.

You were a demon to say the least. A full fledge, thousands of years old demon. However, just because you were a demon didn't mea you were all mighty. You had certain 'conditions' to fulfill if you wanted to keep living in the human world. First, you had to have a steady access of magical power for you to use your abilities (i.e. you needed SOULs). Second, the only way for you to get SOULs was to make contracts with human, give them something they want and in exchange you get their souls and they get eternal damnation when they die. It's a win-win! 

You've been around long before monsters have been sentenced to the underground. The day that it happened you felt a tinged of pity for them, monsters got banned and locked away underground, while you being a different kind of monster in general, still got to roam free devouring SOULs like if it was natural. Well it was to you at least. 

As far as you knew you were the strongest demon in your current location, with. If another demon tried to move in on your territory, they were in for a bad time... You weren't afraid of conflict, you enjoyed it actually. The trill of a battle, being able to show off your strength and magic and make your opponent whimper before you was addicting. You were feared among your kind and you loved it. 

Unfortunately, all that was behind you .. Sort of. You had enough reputation that no one in years has challenged you. But you also hadn't eaten a SOUL in a long time... Too long. Your magic has dwindled to basically nothing, being only to keep up your human 'disguise' and a bit of mind manipulation too a certain degree. Other than that you were defenseless. 

Your current 'home' was a run down house at the edge of Ebott city and in between Mt. Ebott. You had acquired it after your last 'contractor' had past of an...unfortunate accident. The house was put on the market and by using your magic, you had 'convinced' the realtor to let you have it. It was a decent size house with a 2 bed 1.5 bath and spacious yard and your personal favorite, no neighbors! No one wanted to live close to the cursed MT. Ebott. 

After a few years the city was expanding. Building new homes and apartments, that meant more people and THAT meant being more cautious about how you use your abilities


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another installment!  
> Kinda hope this chapter doesn't seemed to rushed. I really wanted to get it finished before I head off to sleep.  
> Next chapters should be longer!

You awoke to your alarm blaring at you. You shift under your sheets to turn it off. Your horns tugging the sheets with you as you move around. It was Monday.. You hated Mondays. But you needed to work, you couldn't just mind control the entire electricity company so you had to figure out how to pay the bills, luckily living for thousands of years had given you many skill sets that over qualified you for majority of the jobs that the city offered. You currently worked as a tech support of sorts. Your worked from home, going into town when your current employer needed you in person. You liked working in town, seeing how humanity evolves and what not.

But you preferred not to use your magic everyday to hide your true form so you found that working from home was the best solution. You liked your current job it was easy and you didn't have to interact with people much. It was for a big cooperation that was into the whole 'innovation' shtick, but all you really had to do was run server maintenance now and then and fix some employee computers occasionally. Easy cash. Your last job was working as a secretary for some big wig. The one before that you where a cashier, then a waitress. You worked jobs what weren't to big on remembering faces, after all you didn't age so and you were a big fan of the whole 'being another face in the crowd' plus it was a huge hassle to consciously change face and hair after a few years not to mention taking up a deal of magic.. Which you didn't have access to after what happened with your last contractor ...

Anyways.

Today you needed to head into town to run maintenance on a server program and you had to do it from the company's main server room which required to actually being there... So you forced yourself to wake up. As you untangled the bed sheets from your horns you proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a quick shower you go to change, wearing a simple t-shirt, skinny jeans, worn converse and jean with grey sweater sleeve and hoodie jacket. A quick look in the mirror and oh! You had almost forgotten to hide you horns. They where obsidian black and sprouted from the back of your head curving to the front, your tail came from the base of your spine and had a small black flame at the end. With a quick snap of your fingers they where gone. You also noticed how drained your face looks each time you used magic, nothing little make-up couldn't fix. After you're finished you grab your back pack with your laptop and you head out the door. Once in your old car that someone had kindly 'given' to you years ago, you drive into the city. It takes 1 hour to get there but you don't mind, you always enjoyed the scenery, but that's slowing changing with the increase of housing in the area. You even had a new house not to far form yours, just a down the road. Once into town you stop by a local coffee shop, lord knows you needed the small caffeine boost it gave you. While you waited in line you hear a passing conversation

woman 1: "Did you hear the new the other night?"

Woman 2: "Yeah! Monsters came from the mountain! Can you believe it? Actual monsters!"

_Hmmm. So that's what that rumbling was.... Can't believe i actually slept through something like that.... Well I have been using more magic lately for this job so I guess I have been pretty tired.... Still.. Surprised to see that they're back._

As you order your coffee you sit by a nearby both and flick through your phone to find any more news on the these resurfaced monsters.

**'Monsters resurface from the underground'**

**'Child Ambassador' '**

**Monster-human integration'**

Some articals read that a child has broken the barrier which trapped the monsters underground. Others read that the city is trying to accomadate these monsters into human society. Hmm. Things are sure to get a lot more intresting that's for sure. Long gone from the coffee shop you arrive at work and being to head into an elevator to up to your floor. It's just you waiting along with a tall human male employee. You sudenly feel eyes on you. He keeps staring at you.. Why is he staring.... Do you have something on your face? Shit are my hornes out?! You turn to look at him, but he sheepishly looks away. Oh. OH. Oohhh. _Phew.. For a secound i though my desguise was messing up sheeesh way to get my non exsistant heart race up guy_.

As you two board the elevator, the 'guy' finally gathers up his courage to talk you. "H-Hey. How are you doing this morning? My names Mark. Im from sales"

"Hey, I'm y/n and I'm doing good thanks for asking"

"I don't think I've seen you around before? What department are you in?"

"IT. I don't usually come in though." You'd usaully try to keep converaation to a minimal, less likely for someone to remeber you in the long run.

As the elevator ring for your floor to quickly try to head out, trying to avoid another conversation with Mat? Max...? Who ever this guy is. "Hey before you go would you like to get some coffee later?" "Ah. I would love to but I'm only here for a bit, then I got to go do another job." You lie. "Sure i get it. Maybe ill see you around nect time you here yeah?" He's persistent ill give him that. "Yeah. Sure" You end that conversation there as you leave the elevator to the main server room.

Just a few coding correction here and there. Add a new firewall and presto! A new and improved server program ready to run. It was quick work but you made sure you were worth what they were paying you for. No doubt this new program would fix any bugs that hack of a tech before you. It only took you 3 hours to do, not bad for not really putting much effort into it. While you where there you fixed some computer bugs from some employee workstations which would've taken even less time but some people like to be chatty and you not wanting to be remembered as rude you 'happily' chatted away.

After what seemed like eternity. Heh. You managed to catch an elevator in time for it to close. while waiting for it to reach the main floor, you hear a passing conversation with a few employees in the elevator with you. 

Employee 1:" you here there's gonna be a monster working at this company?" 

Employee 2: " What? No way they let a monster work here!" 

Employee 3: "it's true! I herd from kate in accounting that they're suppose to work in the science department!"

Employee 2 "I still dont buy. I dont want to work with some monster!"

The elevator dings. Opening up to let you and the others out. You pass ths lobby and over here one of the many TVs playing the news Newswoman "...in other news the mayor and elected that monsters be relocated into the newly built housings outside of Ebott city...." _Ugh. Great. Just what i needed.. new neighbors._ You leave the building and head for the grocery store. Not that you really need to eat human food you just like the taste. You grab what you need and start to make your way home. As you pull into your drive way you noticed that there were some moving trucks next door to you and in the surrounding homes that have been built. You couldn't see who moved in next door, but you guess it was some monster family like the news had said. You pay them no mind and head inside. Quickly undoing your magic and letting your human desguise fade away. You put away your groceries and decide you needed a nap. Afterall pretending to be human takes a lot of work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be coming out soon.

 Reader POV

 

Loud knocking at your door wakes you up from you nap. In a sleepy haze, you stumble out of bed quickly hiding your horns and tail as you make your way to the front door. 

Before you can open the door you hear some voices.

 

"c'mon bro. doesn't look like anyone is here." They say in a low baritone voice. 

 

"NONSENSE. WE MUST INTRODUCE OURSELVES  PROPERLYTO OUR NEW NEIGHBORS!" A booming voice chimes in.

 

You turn the knob to reveal two skeleton monsters at your door step.

 

* * *

Sans POV 

 

"SANS WAKE UP. YOU LAZYBONES YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HELP UNPACK THE MOVING VAN NOT TAKE A NAP IN IT!"

 

"not nappin' paps just keepin' an eyesocket on our stuff."

 

"SANS STOP BOONDOGGLING AND HELP UNPACK!"

 

"heh. sure thing paps"

 

You puck up a small box and head inside to your new 'home'. This place was being sold at next to nothing. And now you could see why. The only other house on this street looks like it abandoned. Lawn overgrown and riddled with weeds, a fence with chipped paint and crooked posts here and there. Hell, the house itself looks like nobody's been living there in years.

 

When you emerge back out side you see a car parked in the driveway next door that wasn't there before. A sense of unease passes over you. You hadn't noticed them at all...

 

As a boss monster you could feel SOULs, see their stats, their lvl and hp, anything to base 'judgment' on. But that was back in the underground. Up on the surface, humans didn't have high enough lvls to be considered dangerous, some were rude and unpleasant to be around no doubt, but the kid assured us that's how humans were to begin with. After countless resets you were glad to be free and see the actual sky. Actual stars! And let me tell you they were better than any stone on some cave wall.But now everything was new and random. Too many variables that could trigger the kid to reset again. Too many human with actual lvls that could hurt paps... Your eyelights shrunk and you went ridged. Just thinking that any human could hurt your brother angered you. 

 

"SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP MOVE THESE BOXES"

 

upon hearing papyrus' voice you calm down.

 

"sure thing paps", You make your way to the truck gathering the remaining boxes. "LOOK SANS IT SEEMS OUR NEIGHBOR HAS RETURNED HOME!"

 

"uh. yea paps sure does look like it"

 

"WE SHOULD GO OVER AN INTRODUCE OURSELVES!"

 

"yea- wait what? uh paps what about dinner?"

You visibly start to sweat, there's no way in hell that you where going to let pap anywhere near some unknown human. You try to redirect the conversation away from your unknown neighbor.

 

"weren't you going to make some spaghetti right after we moved in?"

 

"HMM YES THAT IS TRUE I WAS..... NYEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SOLVED THIS CONUNDRUM. I CAN STILL MAKE MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER AND WE CAN INVITE YOUR NEIGHBOR OVER TO EAT! THEN WE WILL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

 

_great...not only do i got to worry about that human, now i got to worry about that human in my own house!_

 

"SANS DON'T JUST STAND AROUND LETS GO INVITE THEM"

 

"sure thing bro..." 

 

As you two make your way to the human's front door, it's easier to notice how...old everything looks. Its pretty surprising, since every surrounding house is brand spanking new. 

 

Your brought out of your thoughts by papyrus' loud knocking. After a few minutes you decide to call it quits before someone actually opens the door. 

 

"c'mon bro. doesn't look like anyone is here."

 

"NONSENSE. WE MUST INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO OUR NEW NEIGHBORS!"

 

 The door opens.

 

_What The Fuck...._

 

_why cant i see your SOUL_. 

 

* * *

 

Readers POV

 

Two skeletal monster were standing right in front of you. Holy crap! The tall one was wearing a orange turtle neck sweater and black pants

 

"HELLO HUMAN NEIGHBOR! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS"

 

" 'sup" sans says with a strained grin.

 

"WE JUST MOVED NEXT DOOR AND I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE TOU OVER FOR DINNER TO CONSUMATE OUR NEW FRENDSHIP OVER MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI." 

 

Wow. Talk about loud. The tall one, Papyrus, was wearing a orange turtle neck sweater and black pants and was nearly three heads taller than you while his brother, sans, was at eye level to you, wearing a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts and black sneakers. he also had  what looked like a permanent grin. Speaking of Sans he was just... Staring at you and not like the guy from the elevator staring, like staring-starting, like he was trying to find something...

 

"Hi I'm y/n. Nice to meet you." You politely say as you extend your hand for a handshake.

 

"GREETING Y/N" he offers his own hand. As you two start to shake you felt something from him. Something odd also begins to stir within you.

 

_**E A T** _

 

_What. What's this? Why... Do I suddenly feel like I'm starving..... Like I haven't eaten anything in years_

 

_**S O  H U N G R Y** _

 

You subconsciously strengthen your hold on Papyrus. This of course doesn't go unnoticed by Sans

 

"gettin' a little handsy there aren't ya pal." Sans pipes in. He starts to give you a more intense stare, now focused on yours and Papyrus' joint hands.

 

You hadn't noticed that you were indeed still shaking papyrus' hand. 

 

"Oh.. I'm sorry was just lost in thought. Anyways I would love to come over for some of you amazing spaghetti papyrus"

 

"FANTASTIC! COME ALONG SANS WE MUST PREPARE!" he shouts overjoyed. Almost like a child at Disneyland. Sans on the other hand still sporting that strained grin just walks off behind his brother.

You shut your door and just look at your hand. You hadn't felt that hungry since... the last time you ate a soul.

You began to pace your living room. The magic disguise long gone, and your tail was flickering left and right due to your agitation and confusion from not knowing what the hell that feeling was.

 

Either way you were going to get answers. Tonight.

 

Sometime has passed since your introduction with Sans and Papyrus. and you have yet to figure out what that nagging sensation... that hunger, was and is was annoying to be honest. You hadn't been this confused about anything since the first day you took a SOUL. Why now of all times did you feel hunger? Why now after all these years? It didn't make sense and you didn't like that at all.

After contemplating the issue you decide to test out a theory. _If I have physical contact with Papyrus and I start to... feel that way again I'll know it has something to do with the monsters. If nothing happen, then maybe I've just gone on too long not eating SOULS._ It wasn't well though out plan, but considering the sudden appearance of this problem, and timed along with the resurfacing of monsters coincidence? I think not!

It was nearing time for you to head next door for dinner. You choose to wear something nice for the occasion, a button down floral shirt along with a black skirt and flats, and some make-up. Naturally hiding your horns and tail. With a quick once over in front of a mirror, you leave you old rundown home and take steady strides next door.

Something in you felt excited? Yeah excited was right. You felt excited. . A small part of you was hoping that whatever you felt was no coincidence.

 

Upon arriving to your new neighbor's home, the thought of facing something unknown, new and potentially dangerous it was something you didn't have to do in years. It filled you with Determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S I'll be going back to edit previous chapters. nothing to extreme just to fix some sentence structure, maybe add a little to fluff them up etc.


	4. Chapter 4

You’re nervous. You’re never nervous. _What the hell y/n get it together!_ You scold yourself. _There’s nothing to worry about its just dinner with monsters._ It was not just dinner with monsters. It was dinner with monsters who had made you feel hunger from a simple handshake. It was dinner with monsters who made you feel something you hadn’t felt in years. This was more than just a simple dinner with monsters this was an intelligence gathering and recon mission.

You give two knocks on their door.

“who’s there?”

“y/n.”

“y/n who?”

“Uh. Your neighbor…”

“…..” the door is opened to reveal the shorter skeleton brother. “c’mon kiddo that’s not how you do a proper knock knock joke”

You say nothing as he lets you into his home, you walk towards the center of the living room. The skeleton brother’s home was quite… welcoming. There was a certain homey feeling you got when you took in your surroundings. The front door entered into the living room which had a green couch that looked like it seen better days (but who where you to judge on that department majority of your furniture were probably as old as you were). A large TV hung on the wall across from the couch, the living room opened into the dining room and kitchen. You felt a ping of jealously at their home, everything looked so new and filled with personality, while all your stuff looked was old and dreary. Where was a set of stair in-between the living room and dining room that, lead to the second floor. You noticed some stack of boxes. _Probably still unpacking._ You muse. A boisterous voice suddenly pulls your attention.

“HELLO Y/N WELCOME TO OUR HOME!” Papyrus seems to still be in the middle of cooking given that he’s wearing a stained apron and holding a wooden spoon in one on his hands.

“Hiya Papyrus, thanks for having me over I can’t wait to try your cooking”

“NYEH HEH! YOU SHALL BE AMAZED AND PUT AT AWE!” he seems to have strike a valiant pose and runs back into the kitchen

You couldn’t help but giggle at Papyrus’s antics. _If I was here on normal circumstances then maybe we could be friends…maybe._

“SANS ENTERTAIN OUR HUMAN GUEST AROUND WHILE I FINISH UP DINNER”

“sure thing paps” Sans’ voice coming right behind you. Out of surprise you wipe your head around to face the grinning skeleton. _Why didn’t I hear him?_

“hey kiddo i don’t think i’ve gave a proper introduction i’m sans. Sans the skeleton.” He extends this hand.

_Didn’t know I’d get to test my theory right off the bat._ “Hey sans” you greet back. You go to grab his hand then-BZZZZZZZZZZT you jerk your hand back at the shock.

_What.???!_

“heh. the ol’ buzzer in the hand trick. it’s funny every time” his ever wide grin, seems to widen at your reaction.

Not only did you not get to actually make contact with him he managed to prank you… This was going to be a long night.

 

Sans POV

 

Again he was face to face with you and still couldn’t see you SOUL. _Ya couldn’t be normal if I can’t see what ya really are._ You thought. _hmm maybe adult humans are harder to read then kids…_ so you come up with an idea that’ll catch her by surprise and let down her guard around her SOUL.

The hand buzzer trick was hilarious every time and y/n’s reaction was priceless! But it didn’t work. You couldn’t see squat. After that failed attempt to read y/n’s SOUL, you move on to show her around as Paps wanted. You mainly keep her in the living room. Not really wanting to show some potentially dangerous human too much of your home.

You catch her staring at some photos on one of the walls. A butch of picture of you, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and other monsters. You notice that her eyes are lingering on a photo of you, Paps and Gaster. It almost made you guys look like a family. Heh. How long ago was that taken? You couldn’t recall. If you weren’t staring so intently at y/n to read their SOUL you would’ve missed the small flash of sadness on their face. But ask quick as you saw it, it was gone. She was back to her fake smile. You choose then to speak. Why? You didn’t know yourself it just felt right to fill the silence.

“that’s a pic of me, paps and gaster, when we were back in the underground.”

“You guys look really close.” She says softly.

“yea. we still are just gaster has been more busy since coming up onto the surface.”

“Oh? What does he do?” y/n inquires

“he works at some company in town. keeps him there most of the time but paps and i make sure to drop off some food.”

“DINNER’S READY!” Papyrus calls from the living room

“commin’ paps” you respond and the rest of the conversation is cut short.

Once everyone is seated and Paps begins to serve y/n. You make sure to watch y/n like a hawk. New neighbor or not you won’t allow anyone to hurt you brother’s feeling on his cooking. His food is just an acquired taste is all… even though you still haven’t acquired a taste for it.

Once y/n starts to eat, you watch and gauge her reaction. Nothing. She’s still eating. Has Papyrus gotten better at cooking? You grab a forkful of spaghetti and eat it. Nope. Still taste like how I remember it. One thing is for sure y/n had one hell of a poker face.

Reader’s POV

 

As much as you wanted to upchuck the food, you held strong for Papyrus. You couldn’t bear seeing his upset face over the fact you didn’t like his food and something tells you that Sans would make sure that wouldn’t happen.

So you held on strong, knowing the food itself couldn’t harm your body, but the taste itself would kill you if it could.

After pushing through dinner you triumphantly smile at Papyrus and say dinner was delicious. You could see literal stares in his eyes and seeing him that happy was worth eating… whatever Papyrus made. Sans seemed content with your response as well. It caused him to ease up on the whole staring thing.

Sadly dinner was over before you knew it and you still couldn’t test out your theory. Well... at least you got to spend time outside of your home that wasn’t for work, for once.

“HUMAN NEIGHBOR I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUSELVE THIS EVENING. I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU ENJOYED MY SPAGHETTI DINNER SO I MADE YOU SOME TO GO!” Papyrus proudly hands over some left over spaghetti in a plastic container.

“Thanks Papyrus. At least I know what I’m eating for lunch tomorrow.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE HUMAN! THE SPAGHETTI THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES IS BEFITTING FOR ANY MEAL TIME. ISN'T THAT RIGHT BROTHER?” He proudly proclaims.

“it sure is bro” Sans calls from the couch

As you were about to go home you hear Papyrus clear his throat.

“AHEM. HUMAN AS YOU KNOW IT IS CUSTOMARY FOR NEW NEIGHBORS TO EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS.”

_I’m pretty positive it’s not but… what the hell. Why not._

“Ah. Of course! How could I forget such an important thing” you feign ignorance, enjoying how excited papyrus got when you exchanged phone numbers.

“WOWIE NEW HUMAN NEIGHBOR Y/N HOW AMAZING IS IT TO BE FRIENDS WITH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“It’s pretty great. Well anyways I getter get going, I have working in the morning.” Which you did, it was a repeat of what you’ve done today but at another department.

“Y/N ALLOW ME TO ESCORT YOU HOME!”

“what”

“What”

You both say simultaneously.

“A LADY SUCH AS YOURSELF SHOULD BE WALKING HOME IN THE DARK.”

“Papyrus there’s no need, I just live a few yards down the street.” You protest.

“NONSENSE!”

“uhh paps how about I just walk y/n home, plus you gotta make g’s lunch for tomorrow right?” Sans tries to comprise

“HMM YOU ARE CORRECT SANS. THEN IT’S SETTLED SANS SHALL WALK YOU HOME Y/N!”

“Umm sure.”

You two begin to walk out the skeleton brother’s driveway

“thanks for not saying anything about my bro’s cooking.” He says while still looking ahead

“It’s alright. Dinner was actually pretty good”

Both of you soon reach your porch. When suddenly you start to feel a murderous arura next to you. All of your internal alarms are screaming ‘ **DANGER** ’, ‘ **ENEMY** ’, ‘ **RUN RUN RUN** ’.

You turn you head to seen Sans staring at you with his eyesockets devoid of his eyelights.

“listen y/n just so were clear. I don’t mind that you’re playing nice with my bro, but if you do anything to hurt him. Just know that you’ll have a **b a d t i m e** ” with that he was gone in a blink of an eye.

 


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up from a dreamless sleep. Moving to get out of bed and begin your morning routine. As, you shower you mind is brought back to last night. After the confrontation with Sans you are left confused and slightly amused. You can’t remember the last time someone had the audacity to threaten you. Then again if there was some weight behind those words you aren’t sure if you had enough strength to take him on. Hell you didn’t know how strong he even was, but you assume he must be pretty strong if he’s throwing around threats like that. You finish your shower and get dressed for the day. Also, you found it pretty interesting that he can teleport. Based on your memory, you knew that monsters had magical abilities; you just didn’t think you’d seen them up close and so soon for that matter. But none the less you still didn’t get to try out your half-baked theory but that wouldn’t stop you. You’re neighbors so you would have more than enough opportunities to get your chance. Having noticed that you spent too long in shower, you hurry to get dressed and get to work. Upon arriving to work, you notice a tall monster looming over the reception desk, well dressed in a suite with his hands clasped behind his back, _looks like he’s taller than Papyrus…_

“S-Sir it looks like we can’t find you in our system.” The receptionist explains “we are currently having t-trouble accessing our personnel files so that c-could be it” The poor girl looks like she could just faint.

“Hmm. That is troubling. I was assured that I was going to speak to the head of the science department this morning.” The monster calmly stated.

 _Well I was supposed to work on both reception and marketing servers to day so might as well start here._ You contemplate helping, then you think, well why the not, it would beat coming back down here later on anyways. After coming to a decision you start making your way towards the reception desk, standing next to the monster. You quickly glance at her name tag.

“Hey Susie, I’m y/n from IT, I’m supposed to work on your computers.” You hand her your employee ID confirming your statement.

“Ah. Y-yes I’m currently having trouble accessing personnel files and log entries.” She states still a little nervous by the monster standing next to you. “No problem it shouldn’t take too long.” You reaffirm. Skillfully you type away on the receptionist’s computer, codes stream down, and you type in new codes with ease then reboot the computer.

“There you shouldn’t be having much trouble anymore.” You look towards the monster; he looks exactly like the monster in one of the photo at the brother’s home, only slightly different. He had one crack going up from his right eye and another crack going down his left eye. “Sorry for the hold-up Sir, we should have you one your way to your meeting shortly.”

“Why thank you and I’m glad you could resolve this issue quickly... umm what was your name again? I’m sorry I didn’t seem to catch it” He offers his hand, which you notice has a whole in it, and for a moment you felt… uncertain. You felt certain in the fact that you would feel that strange hunger again, but at the same time Gaster seemed, well, strange. Sure he was calm and polite, however that’s not all you sensed, you could feel a bit of danger. It almost made you feel like you were about to shake hands with the devil himself. How ironic. “It’s y/n” You go to shake his hand.

**E A T**

Welp. You confirmed your theory

**E AT**

**E A T**

**E A T**

**D E V O U R**

_Whoa. This is feels different. What the fuck is this,_ The sensation was definitely the same when you shook Papyrus’s hand, but this felt stronger than that. It’s as if your hunger was intensified tenfold, just by being in contact with this other monster. You felt sudden pressure on you outstretched hand. You look up to see how intently Gaster has been staring at you. _First sans now this guy too?_ What is it with monsters and staring at you? You start to get a little uncomfortable with this guy to you pull away.

“Um I should get going... Those computers won’t fix themselves. Haha.” You joke hoping he gets the hint. “Oh of course, I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.” He says in that calming voice of his. You quickly start to head for the elevators. Unknown to you Gaster’s gaze still lingered, watching you leave. While in the elevator you ponder.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. You’re a demon for crist’s sake! Monstered should be weary around you not the other way around! And why won’t this feeling go away! It didn’t last this long last time!_ No doubt you were freaking out. One step forward two steps back. Although you did indeed find out that whatever you were feeling was not just a coincidence but was related to monsters in some way. Why you felt it? No idea. Why did monster stare at you so much? No idea. And most importantly, why hasn’t this hunger gone away yet? No freaking idea! What you did know, if this sensation didn’t go away soon, there’s no doubt that you would inevitably pray on someone’s SOUL.

The elevator dinged and a few floors below where you needed to be. Three employees filled the elevator. “Ah y/n!” Ugh…it’s Mark. “Hey Mark” You reply in a forced cheery voice. “How’s it going?” “Pretty good, just got into work. Got a busy day ahead of me.” “Haha! I feel ya.” _I’m 100% sure you have some hidden desire in you Mark, maybe strong enough to trade your SOUL for? Hmm. Maybe I can just kill you and take your SOUL plus I won’t have to keep seeing you around. No, then there would be a body to hide_ This hunger was driving you crazy. It was like an all you can eat buffet but all you could do is look. This hunger was going to be the death of you. “Anyways y/n... how about lunch today?” Mark continued. Apparently he didn’t pick-up on yesterday’s ‘no’. He was easy on the eyes, a bit sheepish, yes, and he did certainly have a great smile. You contemplated on taking up on his offer to just get him alone and figure out how to eat his SOUL, but alas that wasn’t an option. “Sorry Mark, I’ve had plans to eat with some co-workers today” you lie. “Well alright then... It was nice seeing you again.” “Same!”

Ding!

The doors open and you couldn’t walk fast enough to leave that elevator. Next time you’d take the stairs… After a few hours of coding many computers you walk to you last quick assignment. All you had to do was set up some new guy into the computer system, give him logins and passwords to various stuff, an easy in and out job, the faster you’re home the faster you can figure out how to stop your hunger. You could’ve sworn that your hunger was just getting worse. You couldn’t walk past anyone without your mouth watering. Making you way down the long empty corridors, you arrive at the office of this new guy. Upon opening it you come to find out that said ‘new guy’ was none other than Gaster…

“Umm hey Gaster, it’s me again.” You say with a little hesitance in your voice “I’m here to set you up in the computer systems.”

“Ahh yes. They said that someone would be stopping by.” He gets up from his desk to allow you access to his computer. Once sitting down, you begin to type away.

“Say… y/n do you know about SOULs?” he asks nonchalantly. You could feel yourself start to sweat. _Did monsters know about SOULs? Why is he asking me? DOES HE KNOW!?_ Your mind going a mile a minute.

“Uhh the thing that religion says everyone has yeah I know about souls. But if you want an expert on the subject I recommend seeing a priest.”

“Humans did always have a way of finding the most ridiculous ways for trying to explain something they don’t understand.” He sighed. “The SOULs I’m talking about are the accumulation of one’s being. They’re every essence is in a SOUL. Monsters like me can visually see someone’s SOUL as clear as day.”

 _What is he going on about? Clearly being in the underground has messed with his head…_ Gaster continues “The reason I ask is because I am unable to see yours-” You freeze. Your soul? Did you even have one? Is this why he and Sans have been staring at you? To see your SOUL? “-and I find that particularly …. Interesting.” He slowly moves closer. “So tell me y/n. Why is it that I cannot see your soul?”

You can’t think straight. Either this guy is crazy or the same SOUL you knew about was the same SOUL he was talking about and if that’s true then where you suppose to have a SOUL? Could a demon have a SOUL? If he found out the truth, what could you do? Kill him? Make him forget you? So many thought ran through your head, you failed to notice Gaster has been slowly closing the distance between you.

You suddenly feel a tug in your chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for taking a liking to the story. All your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. <3


	6. Chapter 6

The feeling of the sudden tug brings you out of your thoughts. _What?_ You feel it again. _What the hell??_ And again. You turn around to see Gaster smile. It was creepy. His hand was outstretched towards you, and you realize that it’s him giving you that chest tugging feeling. _What the fuck. Does he have magic too?_ _Shit._  With your insatiable hunger wearing you down all day and Gaster’s magic, you’re left feeling weak. The last time you felt weak you almost died by the hands of another demon, and you weren’t too keen on letting that happen again. So in a fight or flight response you choose to fight.

 

You fucked up

 

Your response to fight has let Gaster pull out your SOUL. Black. Like looking into a black hole in space, like a never ending abyss. Your SOUL was pitch black. When your soul was released your disguise magic had been undone and your horns and tail in all their glory were showing. You entire essence, you true self, all of it, was in plain sight for Gaster to see. The sudden sight of your SOUL left your knees weak.

In his hands was a little black heart. Gaster couldn’t tear his eyes off it. Eyes widened like he made a huge discovery.

“I-is t-that my...” you never heard yourself sound so weak and fragile before. It was sickening.

“You SOUL? Ye-” Gaster cuts his sentence short after he takes a look at you.

 

Gaster’s POV

 

You could say you were a little annoyed. Human were simple minded yes but did they not even know how to operate their own machines? You have been waiting for nearly twenty minutes trying to get a guest pass from the receptionists and get to your meeting.

After resurfacing your credentials and the royal scientist and a kind words from the King himself you managed to get employment from one to the most esteemed and recognized company in the technology field in Ebott City. You had left Sans and Papyrus to do all the unpacking yesterday while you were trying to get this meeting… a meeting which you were now late too…

A human female is now standing next to you talking about fixing this machine? Hopefully this new female human can be more capable and get you on your way. _Hmmm? What this? Their SOUL is… not there?_  Surely this cannot be. All humans had SOULS. _Maybe her SOUL was just harder to see._ You conclude.

When you shake her hand you can feel your magic stirring within yourself. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling just… odd. The longer you held y/n’s hand the more you magic stirred. You contemplated on what would happen if you two held hands together longer. But unfortunately y/n had told you she needed to go and you released your grasp. You continue to watch her as the stirring feeling within you changed into fatigue. You felt tired and all you had done was shake a human’s hand and you had yet to get a glimpse at her SOUL…. _Very interesting._

You had finally managed to get passed receptionist and you headed straight more your scheduled meeting. Naturally you filled the scientist position they were looking for, you were confident your knowledge has exceeded every human in that meeting room. _Surly the surface can’t be this…mundane._

Once in your new office you sit down at your new desk taking in your surroundings. It was a decent sized office; your desk was to the far left of the door. The room also had a small couch enough to sit two people maybe three, and a fairly tall book case.

You sat exhausted of the day and it wasn’t even over. Having to introduce yourself over and over to human to either look at you with a frightened face or with disgust. Trying to calm yourself, you thought about how know that you’re on the surface you’ll be able to have access to technology that you couldn’t get underground. A knock on your door had drawn your attention to the human who now entered the office. _Well well well, we seem to keep meeting today._  Indeed meeting the same human as this morning was rather amusing. Maybe you could get a chance to see her SOUL this time?

You had asked her if she knew what a SOUL was. Her reply was a complete deflection. She definitely knew. No other human you had come across knew what a SOUL truly was; Frisk was the exception, along with the king and queens other child. You tried to slowly make your way to her as she worked, seeing the hesitation in her movement on the keyboard. _She’s nervous._

_How much did you really know? Why is your SOUL so hard to see?_ These questions must be answered. So the only logical solution was to make a confrontation.

You tried to tug at her SOUL, but it resisted. You tried again, and again. But to no avail. You were about to leave it at that when the human female had responded to the confrontation.

 

A pure black SOUL. It was beautiful.

 

You had never seen one with that color trait before _what did it mean?_ Another question you had to know.

“I-is t-that my…” She trailed off while looking at her own SOUL. You came to the conclusion that this must’ve been a surprise to her as well.

“Your SOUL? Ye-” You stop midsentence was you turn your stare to her. Some horns had appeared on her skull along with what looked like a tail. _Did the confrontation  ...change... her?_ _Could human change physically in a FIGHT?_ More questions. Y/n, with her new appearance and her black SOUL was, _Amazing_. The sudden events where unexpected, for both of you no doubt.

Your eyes grazed over her form taking notice of her appearance. Her horns were also black, along with a black flame at the end of her tail. Her eyes... looked sad.

You felt a tinge of pity for the girl. You had forced a confrontation because you couldn’t get over your curiosity and had made to poor girl see her SOUL. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, human …or not, he wanted to know what she was, about her, about how she managed to get her SOUL so blackened.

You wanted to know everything about her.

 

Reader’s POV

 

Feeling Gaster’s gaze on you, you felt small and vulnerable. You see that he’s not looking at you but… why was he looking at your head? Unless… _Shit_. Your hands reflexively shoot to your head, confirming that indeed your horns were there. Gaster starts to walk closer to you, black heart still in hand; he brings up his free hand to the top of your head. He seems more interested in your new appearance then you. His hand finds on of your horns and he starts to trace them all the way back down to the base of your skull.

“..beautiful” you could have sworn you heard him whisper it. _Beautiful? Me? What is going on!?_

He then turns to touch your tail completely and utterly fascinated by your new appendage. Despite the fact that Gaster’s reaction to you was the complete opposite of what you had expected, what you did know is that you had to get you SOUL back. You felt utterly defenseless with it in his hand. You bring your eye to your black heart, wincing when you finally eye it. _Is it supposed to be black?_  You ate SOULs, so you didn’t see what color they were, if they were colored.

You try to make a reach for your SOUL when Gaster takes notice and moves his hand hold your SOUL above you, with him being way taller than you, it’s now out of reach.

“Y/n, how fascinating. Not only is your SOUL such an interesting color, but your body has seemed to also take on an interesting appearance.”

“C-can I get m-my soul back…” you say in a voice you didn’t know you could create. It sounded so small. You sounded so small.

“I will” he starts. _Finally._

 “-but not until you tell me what you are.”

  _Well shit_

You just couldn’t just catch a break today could you?

You try to lounge for your SOUL, but with your current state, you don’t think you could stand a chance.

Gaster easily moves out of the way of your advances. He uses the chance to grab your arm that was out stretched, bringing you to face him.

“And what this feeling is whenever we have contact.” He grinned. Knowing he had the upper hand.

The hunger was at full force, but Gaster’s hold on you didn’t let up.

“H-hey how about we talk like civilized people?” to try to say anything that would get you out of his grasp.

“Well as much as I would like to have a talk about ‘this’-” mentioning heart “I’m afraid that you would try to take another advance at getting your SOUL back.” _Well duh._

“Well i-it is my S-Soul so I would like it b-back.”

The longer you two had contact, the more the hunger seemed to subside. You felt more energized.

 

 More powerful

 

Power that you can’t remember feeling. For a moment you’re contemplating on actually fighting this guy. Could you take him on in this sudden burst of energy?

 

You would sure as hell try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for the next few days do to work, but I'll still work on chapter and having something ready by wednesday and if not, then by thursday definitely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the battle scene was alright 
> 
> TT_TT

_It was raining. Grey clouds, the sound of rain drops hitting the window, the flashes and roaring of thunder. The sounds of voices screaming in pain and agony begging for death, and a low chuckle. You were in the room over, huddled in a corner with your hands covering you ears. The smell of copper invaded your nose. Blood covering your white gown and on your feet. Everything was dark, the flashes of light from the thunder was you only light source._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming finally subsided._

_A tall tan man with short black hair wearing a formal suit and black tie came walking in. H crouched next to you placing a comforting hand on your shoulder._

_“It’s all right sweetie.” He said in a velvety voice. “I’m here to make everything better.”_

_You wanted to believe his words. You wanted to believe that he was here to take you far far away from this place. You wanted to believe that if you go with this man that everything would be better. The smile he wore showed no kindness and even so, you still took his hand. He kindly picked you up and told you to close your eyes. You did so._

_You could tell that you were in the room next door to to the overwhelming smell of blood. Your crinkled your nose in response and dared to peek through your closed eyes. Blood. There was blood everywhere,. Bodies were torn apart and laid on the floor like they were rag dolls. It looked like something out of a horror movie. In shock you quickly shut your eyes closed and gripped the man’s suit tighter._

_“It’s alright darling, you safe now” he cooed._

 

* * *

 

 

You snatched your arm back from  Gaster’s grasp. Quickly retreating back a few steps. If he wanted a fight then so be it, but first things first, he still had your SOUL. You summoned your magic to materialize two sharp projectiles. You carefully aim, not risking hitting it. He easily moves out the way.

The projectiles impale in the wall behind him with a loud thud, small pieces of dry wall falling on the floor.

“Now, now y/n You’re making quite the mess.” Gaster says with his grin still plastered on his face.

_That smug bastard_

 You materialize you next attack and take aim. He just stands there. He’s just staring at you. It’s quite unnerving. You launch your attack, And they hit the space were Gaster just was. He vanished. You quickly look around. Nothing.  Then before you know it, he’s in front of you.

You jerk backwards to find yourself up against a wall. You try to summon more projectiles, but manage to only summon one.  You take ahold of it as a weapon and dash forward, you find yourself slashing nothing but air.

_Where did he go this time?_ You try to think.

“Y/n you seem to be reaching your exertion point.” He voiced from your right.

As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You were starting to sweat. You could feel how heavy your legs were getting. It was obvious that you were tired but you didn’t let that stop you. You’ve fought many battles passed your breaking point. And if you didn’t weaver then you weren’t going to now.

_If he wants to play hide n seek, then I’ll play too._

You make your weapon disappear. Gaster’s giving you a questioning glance. Then you teleport, Gaster looks around, his smile faltering , you reappear behind him managing to snatch back you SOUL in his confusion. Then you’re gone.

 

“You keep managing to surprise me y/n.” Gaster says to no one. He walks back to his desk looking at his new wall art you created….he was contemplating if a painting of some sort would cover it up…

You appear in your home. The moment your legs touch the floor they give out and you fall to the ground rolling on to your side. Your gasping for air, covered in sweat, but you managed to get your SOUL back inside you. Remembering back to how it looks, subconsciously clutching your hands to your chest, knowing how Gaster could’ve easily ended you, how he chose to dodge and not attack you. Even though you had gain some power it vanished just as quick as you got it. It wasn’t much but it was more power then you had in years, you’ve used up majority of it teleporting, not to mention the projectiles you summoned. In your exhaustion you drift into sleep.

 

 

It’s midnight when you wake up. You hoist yourself up and walk to the bathroom .Glancing at yourself in the mirror, you cringe at the site. You looked paler then before and had dark bags under your eyes. _Gross…_ You decided the thing you needed most was a hot shower.

Once out, you head to the kitchen for a glass of water. You didn’t miss the bag on your kitchen counter. It had a little sticky note on it.

It had a little sticky note on it.

_“You forgot this” –G_

…..

_That fucker…_ quickly you open your bag, relieved to find all of it’s contents and nothing suspicious inside you take your phone from inside it and head to you room. You unlock your phone to find a new text.

 

Devrin: In town ;)

….

_This fucker…._

Devrin was his current name, who he really was, you weren’t sure, all you knew was that he was older then you and he was scary. You remember his battles with his foes were always quick and gruesome. He made sure that if someone made the mistake of crossing him, they would pay with their life. How far his abilities could go, you didn’t know, his battles always ended quickly so you couldn’t see much of what her could really do. He was always overprotective of you and you always assumed it was because he was older. He acted as a father figure in your younger days. In a sense, he actually was. He’s the one that turned you into a demon after all.

If Devin was in town then it wasn’t going to be good. Every time he shows up there is always bloodshed, sometimes it was yours. You had once challenged Devrin for territory control. You were fearless and a bit too eager for power. He made sure not understood the difference between you too by riping your left arm off at the shoulder. It was pain you couldn’t imagine. The fact that he let you live was a gracious act, but he considered you to be family. You never challenged him after that. You were pissed at him for years after that incident, but you ended up forgiving him, besides he was your only family.

 

So now you are faced the most difficult challenge yet…. You had to fix and clean the place.


End file.
